SECRET FAMILY
by Erika KyuminYunjaeSibumShipper
Summary: Rahasia akan terkuak disaat semua merasa bahwa semua itu mustahil, Uchiha Kenji hanya ingin bersama dengan sang Ayah?, Warning. OCC, M-preg, Yaoi, BxB, Don't Like Don't Read


SECRET FAMILY

Disclaimer Naruto milik sah Paman Masashi Kishimoto

Cast:

Uchiha Sasuke

Hyuga Neji

Uchiha (Hyuga) Kenji

Haruno Sakura

Uchiha Sarada

Suigetsu

Jugo

Karin

Orochimaru

Genre: Romance and Family

Warning: OCC, M-preg, Yaoi

Hari mulai senja angin pun bertiup dengan kencang. Terlihat seorang anak berumur 15th memasuki sebuah rumah yang berada di pingir desa Konoha yang merupakan tempat dimana ayah dan ibunya lahir dan dibesarkan di desa ini. Anak itu bernama Uchiha (Hyuga) Kenji. Anak itu memiliki rambut berwarna coklat dan mata onyxnya yang mampu membuàt setiap gadis diKonoha bertekuk lutut. Tapi dia sangat dingin pada semua orang tapi dia sangat jenius bahkan memiliki Sharingan saat dia berumur 10 tahun, itu karena Sakura menyebut Kenji anak haram hanya karena Kenji tidak sengaja mendorong Sarada karena menurutnya Sarada hanya mengganggunya yang sedang mengerjakan tugas. Bahkan diumurnya yang ke 15th ini dia sudah menjadi seorang chungnin. Kenji juga sebenarnya menguasai jurus yang diturunkan ayahnya Hyuga Neji, yaitu Byakugan dan jurus-jurus adalan Neji maupun Sasuke. Kenji sangat menyayangi ayah dan ibunya. Bahkan saat Neji meninggal mereka (Sasuke maupun Kenji) tidak bisa melihat ayahnya saat ayahnya akan dimakamkan. Saat semua orang sudah pulang dari pemakaman baru dia dan ibunya (Sasuke) dapat memasuki pemakaman bahkan saat itu adalah pertama kali dia melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke menangis tersedu- sedu. Dia tahu bahwa kematian ayahnya membuat ibunya sangat terpukul apalagi dia tahu bahwa yang membunuh ayahnya adalah paman dari ibunya Uchiha Obito. Bahkan saat itu setelah pulang dari pemakaman ayahnya. Ibunya juga harus berangkat untuk berperang membantu Konoha karena pemintaan ayahnya dulu.

*flasback 10th

" Sasu, aku ingin sekali membawa kamu dan Kenji pulang ke Desa dan memperkenalkan bahwa kalian adalah istri dan anakku!" Kata Neji sambil mengelus kening Kenji yang sedang tertidur di pangkuannya.  
" Tapi Neji, kamu sendiri tahu bahwa aku adalah penghianat Konoha. Mana mungkin mereka akan menerima kita. Apalagi bagaimana saat mereka tahu bahwa Kenji merupakan anak kandung kita. Dan kamu tahu sendiri kalau Kenji adalah anak yang terlahir dari seorang pria. Aku takut Kenji akan dihina oleh semua orang." Kata Sasuke sedih.  
" Aku akan menjamin tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti keluarga Hyuga. Saat ini kamu adalah Hyuga Sasuke bukan lagi Uchiha Sasuke sang penghianat. Kamu hanyalah Hyuga Sasuke istri dari Hyuga Neji" kata Neji meyakinkan Sasuke.  
" Baiklah Neji aku akan mengikuti semua perintahmu!" Kata Sasuke sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Neji.  
" Ayah, apa yang ayah katakan pada ibu!" Kata Kenji kecil sambil mengusap-usah kedua matanya. Dia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.  
" Ayah hanya berkata pada ibumu saat nanti perang sudah usai ayah ingin membawa kalian ke desa tempat ayah dan ibu lahir dan dibesarkan." Kata Neji pada Kenji.  
" Benarkah yang ayah bilang ibu?" Kata Kenji dengan semangat.  
" Iya sayang! Bersemangat sekali sih anak ibu ini!" Kata Sasuke sambil mencubit pipi Kenji.  
" Aishhh, ibu ini tentu saja Kenji senang kan Kenji ingin sekali tahu dimana tempat ayah dan ibu dibesarkan. Lagian Di Kiri Kenji tidak punya teman mungkin kalau disana Kenji bisa punya teman banyak?" Kata Kenji dengan semangat.  
" Iya jagoan disana banyak sekali anak yang seumuran denganmu bahkan disana juga ada saudara-saudara ayah yang tinggal disana. Nanti Kenji pasti betah disana!" Kata Neji sambil memeluk Kenji dengan gemas.  
" Memangnya Kenji tidak punya teman di Kiri" kata Sasuke kaget.  
" Huhhh, kan ibu yang melarang Kenji pergi ke desa sendirian bahkan kalo ke desa hanya saat kalau persediaan makanan habis, Kenji cuma bermain dengan kakek Orochimaru, paman Jugo, paman Sui, dan bibi Karin. Dan paman Kiba itu saja kalau paman Kiba datang bersama ayah. Kenji bisa bermain dengan Akamaru." Kata Kenji sambil cemberut.  
" Kan ibu cuma tidak ingin Kenji tersesat di desa sayang! Maafkan ibu ya sayang." Kata Sasuke sambil mencium kening Kenji.  
" Ibu hanya ingin menjagamu jagoan! Apa Kenji mau ayah memarahi ibu jika Kenji hilang? Kamu ingin melihat ibumu menangis huhh?" Kata Neji menggoda Kenji.  
" Aku tidak akan menangis bodoh!" Gerutu Sasuke pada Neji sambil tersipu malu.  
" Nggak, Kenji nggak mau ibu nangis karena Kenji nakal!" Kata Kenji " Kenji ingin kuat seperti ayah dan ibu!" Katanya lagi.  
" Sudah-sudah ini sudah malam ayo sebaiknya kita cepat tidur supaya besok Kenji dan ibu bisa mengantar ayah pergi berperang!" Kata Sasuke pada Neji dan Kenji.  
" Iya-iya ibu!" Kata Neji dan Kenji bersamaan.  
" Aishhh, kalian ini!" Bentak Sasuke sambil tersipu malu.  
" Ayah, hari ini Kenji ingin sekali tidur dipeluk ayah dan ibu." Kata Kenji manja.  
" Iya sayang!" Kata Neji da Sasuke.  
" oyasuminasai" Kata Neji sambil mengecup kening Kenji dan mencium bibir Sasuke.  
"Oyasuminasai"

*flasback end

Kenji terus berjalan menuju pintu utama kediaman Uchiha.

" Tadaima!" Teriak Kenji saat memasuki rumah  
" Okaerinasai!" Jawab Sasuke saat tahu bahwa yang datang Kenji.  
" Ibu? Ibu sudah pulang dari misi!" Kata Kenji kaget  
" Kenji hati-hati saat berbicara nanti jika ada yang dengar bagaimana!" Kata Sasuke memarahi Kenji.  
" Huhh, lagian Dia dan Sarada tidak ada rumah!" Elak Kenji sambil cemberut " Lagian sudah lama sekali Kenji tidak menyebut "ibu" lagi, Kenji cuma ingin menyebut memanggil ibu sekali saja!" Lanjut Kenji.  
" Huhhh, baiklah kali ini ibu maafkan, sebenarnya anak ibu ini kenapa saat didepan orang lain sangat dingin tapi saat bersama ibu, kakek Oro, paman Jugo, paman Sui, paman Kiba, dan bibi Karin jadi terlihat seperti anak kecil, huhh!" Kata Sasuke sambil mengelus kening Kenji.  
" Huhh, habisnya Kenji tidak begitu suka dengan orang-orang disini! Mereka bilang Kenji tidak mirip dengan ibu, tentu saja tidak mirip kan Kenji lebih mirip dengan ayah, iya kan Bu?" Kata Kenji sebal.  
" Iya, anak ibu memang terlihat sama dengan ayah cuma matanya saja yang berbeda, mata kamu sama seperti mata ibu" kata Sasuke.  
" Uhhh, maafkan Kenji Bu, Kenji membuat ibu teringat ayah!" Kata Kenji sedih.  
" Tidak apa sayang, setiap ibu melihat kamu ibu pasti ingat dengan ayah!" Kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Kenji.  
" Kamu tahu Kenji kenapa Ibu sudah pulang padahal seharusnya ibu pulang lusa?" Kata Sasuke pada Kenji. Yang diangguki oleh Kenji.  
" Besok adalah hari peringatan kematian ayah yang ke 10th kan!" Kata Kenji.  
" Ya, kamu benar! Jadi besok jangan kesiangan karena besok adalah hari penting kita harus kesana sebelum mereka datang!" Kata Sasuke pada Kenji.  
" Ibu sampai kapan kita harus bersembunyi seperti ini, sampai kapan ibu akan menyembunyikan rahasia ini." Kata Kenji pada Sasuke.  
" Sampai saat yang waktunya sudah tepat itu ada?" Kata Sasuke menerawang.  
" Hahh, tapi bagaimana kalau semua orang tahu bahwa bahwa Kenji bukan hanya bisa mengendalikan Sharingan tapi juga Byakugan." Kata Kenji.  
" Jangan sampai ada yang tahu sayang, kamu harus menyembunyikan kemampuan kamu dalam menggunakan Byakugan. Gunakanlah saat benar-benar terdesak!" Kata Sasuke dengan tegas.  
" Iya bu, Kenji janji!" Kata Kenji pada Sasuke.  
"Pintar juga jagoan ibu dan ayah!" Kata Sasuke menjitak kening Kenji.  
" Aishhh, sakit ibu!" Teriak Kenji kesal " Hahahaha..., makanya jangan nakal." Kata Sasuke sambil tertawa ringan. " Sudah lebih baik kita makan ibu sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaan kamu sayang." Lanjut Sasuke.  
" Yeah akhirnya bisa makan makanan kesukaanku!" Teriak Kenji senang.

Hari sudah menjelang gelap suasana di ruang makan pun terasa sangat dingin.

" Sasuke-kun, tadi kamu pulang jam berapa!" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.  
" Jam 11 siang tadi, dan Sakura kamu tahu tidak tata krama saat makan." Kata Sasuke dingin.  
" Maafkan aku Sasuke!" Kata Sakura tertunduk sedih.  
" Ayah, tadi aku dapat telephone dari paman Jugo, kalau besok mereka semua datang dari Kiri, dan akan membawa beberàpa makanan dan buah-buahan kesini!" Kata Kenji dengan tenang tapi bersemangat.  
"Benarkah! Jangan bilang kalau kamu minta sesuatu dari Kakek Oro?" Kata Sasuke menanggapi ucapan Kenji bahkan Sasuke tidak memarahi Kenji seperti Sakura ataupun Sarada saat membuat keributan di meja makan.  
" Hehehehhe.., kok ayah tahu sih kalau aku minta sesuatu dari Kakek Oro?" Kata Kenji tertawa.  
" Bukankah sejak kecil semua permintaan kamu bakal di turuti oleh Kakek, Paman, dan Bibi kamu?" Kata Sasuke mendengus sebal.  
" Huhh, aku nggak minta yang aneh-aneh kok cuma beberapa gulungan jurus aja kok! Hehehehe!" Kata Kenji nyengir.  
" Gulungan Jurus? Itu berbahaya jangan berikan Sasuke-kun!" Teriak Sakura kaget.  
" Itu hanya guluan jurus apa yang berbahaya?" Kata Kenji mendengus.  
" Karena itu pasti jurus-jurus terlarang karena Orochimaru itu licik." Kata Sakura.  
" Jadi kamu mau bilang kalau Kakek Oro itu orang jahat begitu!" Kata Kenji marah.  
" Bukankah dia memang orang jahat huh?" Kata Sakura dengan sinis.  
" Brakkk"  
Sasuke mengebrak meja makan.  
"Jaga bicaramu Sakura! Orochimaru adalah orang yg berjasa juga di bagi Konoha jadi aku minta jaga bicaramu." Kata Sasuke tegas.  
"Kenji selesaikan makanmu setelah itu masuk kamar! Ayah akan menyusulmu nanti!" Kata Sasuke pada Kenji sambil menjitak Kening Kenji.  
" Huhh.., Ayah selalu saja seperti itu..!" Kata Kenji sebal.

Meskipun sebal Kenji pasti melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Sasuke.

Disisi lain di ruang makan suasana masih dingin bahkan sejak kepergian Kenji untuk kembali ke kamar.

" Sarada masuk ke kamar?" Kata Sasuke tegas.  
" Iya ayah!" Jawab Sarada sambil beranjak dari kursinya  
"Sakura, tolong jangan membuatku marah! Apa salah kalau kenji ingin belajar jurus dari Orochimaru hah?" Kata Sasuke dingin.  
" Tentu saja salah karena Orochimaru itu orang licik tidak pantas untuk dijadikan panutan anak seperti Kenji!" Kata Sakura.  
" Kenji hanya ingin dekat dengan Kakek dan paman bibinya! Apa salah kalo dia ingin bersenang-senang dengan mereka!" Kata Sasuke tegas.  
" Kenapa kamu selalu membela Kenji Sàsuke-kun?" Kata Sakura sebal.  
" Tentu saja karena Kenji itu anakku! Jadi aku akan membelanya!" Kata Sasuke dingin.  
" Lalu Sarada siapa? Dia juga anakmu Sasuke-kun! Kenapa kamu membeda-bedakan mereka padahal mereka sama-sama anakmu? Kenapa kamu lebih memanjakan Kenji padahal Kenji sudah besar sedangkan Sarada masih kecil!" Kàta Sakura dengan nada marah.  
" Itu bukan urusanmu Sakura!" Kata Sasuke dingin dan beranjak dari meja makan menuju kamar Kenji.

Sakura terpaku oleh jawaban Sasuke seolah-olah dia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Sasuke.

" Apa karena Kenji adalah anak dari yang kamu cintai sedangkan Sarada adalah anak yang lahir dari wanita yang tidak kamu cintai? Apa karena pernikahan ini hanya paksaan dari petinggi Konoha supaya kamu bisa tinggal di Konoha? Sebenarnya apa yang kamu inginkan di Konoha? Dan siapa sebenarnya Orang yang kamu cintai itu?" Kata Sakura dengan lirih.

To be continued... ;)

Hahahahhaha ini cerita dari pemikiranku sendiri ;)

Sebenernya bingung juga mw nulis gmn soal.x ini pertama kali aku nulis cerita semoga ceritanya bisa membuat kalian nyaman ^.^

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya... ^.^


End file.
